


Marvel Headcanons

by ForzaFerrari



Series: ForzaFerrari's Marvel Dump [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, IT'S ABOUT TO GET A LITTLE SPICY UP HERE!, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Multi, Past Child Abuse, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: Some headcanons I created for some Marvel ships!Send requests on Tumblr: @h233ex
Relationships: Clint Barton/Matt Murdock, John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Remy LeBeau/Piotr Rasputin
Series: ForzaFerrari's Marvel Dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Clint Barton/Matt Murdock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idacarvalli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idacarvalli/gifts).



> Feel Free to comment ships! I will be happy to write some for y'all! But, no smut, sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

  * Matt and Clint met when Clint fell into Matt's dumpster. Matt, for his part, was offended that someone was in HIS dumpster.
  * Clint is Matt's eyes, while Matt is Clint's ears. They made this pact a few days after meeting.
  * Matt is the only person that is allowed to dogsit Lucky, other than Natasha of course.
  * Matt, being a lawyer, knows that Clint does some stupid (and illegal) things, he will NOT be defending this dumbass in court.
  * Everyone knows that Hawkeye never misses. This is true in most situations. Clint, however, is thankful that he can miss. After a particularly nasty fight with Matt, Clint had an arrow knocked right at Matt's chest. Letting go of the arrow wasn't the worst part, Clint knows that if he hadn't moved the bow right before he let go, his husband would be dead.
  * Matt is terrified that one day Clint might not come back home to him. Clint is an agent, a hero, he always does what is right, regardless of the fact that his choice may get him killed. 
  * Matt HATES yelling. When Matt and Clint fight, Matt usually never yells. Clint, on the other hand, will yell bloody murder whenever they fight. 
  * Matt knows that his husband has a shit ton of triggers. Glass bottles are a particularly heavy one. Broken ones were the worst, they sent Clint off into a fucking frenzy. NO GLASS BOTTLES NEAR CLINT BARTON!




	2. Piotr Rasputin/Remy LeBeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to comment ships! I will be happy to write some for y'all! But, no smut, sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

  * Remy is one of the most confident people Piotr has ever met. After all, Remy called his metal form "stunning" the day they first met.
  * Piotr's favorite thing about Remy is his eyes. While Remy thinks they make him a spawn of the devil, Piotr loves the contrast between his pitch-black sclera and dazzling red irises. 
  * Remy is an adept artist, often painting on cards and other objects. He painted an ace of spades with a portrait of Piotr. Piotr takes this card everywhere.
  * Remy LOVES petnames, whether he gives them of receives them. He loves calling Piotr Frech petnames like "Mon Amour" or "Mon Ange." Piotr uses petnames less often, keeping them reserved for when they are alone. His favorite Russian petnames for Remy include "Милый (Milayi)" and "солнышко (solnyshko)."
  * When Piotr is excited, he will switch into his native Russian. Remy finds this stupidly adorable, especially when Piotr yells "I LOVE YOU!" over and over again in Russian. Remy also finds this an easy way to learn Russian, and to hear Piotr so happy and care-free. 
  * They have agreed to NEVER throw things when they fight, whether it be a pillow or a whole ass table. Remy can turn a feather into a deadly weapon, and well, Piotr is made of metal and has superstrength. If they throw things, someone WILL get hurt.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to comment ships! I will be happy to write some for y'all! But, no smut, sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	3. St. John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to comment ships! I will be happy to write some for y'all! But, no smut, sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

  * These two are a trainwreck, 'nuff said.
  * Bobby runs away with John when they turned 18, all because John didn't feel welcome at Xavier's School.
  * They survived on the run because of Mystique and the duffle bad of cash she had given them.
  * They had a coverup story and everything. They eloped, Bobby just got his trust fund money, and they were going to get married in Texas. Bobby was called Ethan, and John was Louis. 
  * Bobby helped John when he first figured out that he wasn't "straight per se." Bobby KNEW he was gay, ever since the "relationship" he had with Rogue. He loved her, of course, but not in the way she loved him. John finally put a label on his sexuality as Pansexual when he turned 19. 
  * The two of them probably got married at a courthouse in a rural town in Texas, when they turned 20.
  * John is terrified that fire can make him lose control so easily. He didn't realize how bad it was until he saw the melting water drip from Bobby's ice form, after they fought, again. 
  * John thinks that he is more basic and much more unattractive when compared to Bobby. Bobby was the American Dream! Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and handsome. Bobby was everything John was not. John had boring brown hair, amber eyes, a medium physique, and ugly. But Bobby wholeheartedly disagrees. Bobby sees amber eyes that shimmered with red, gold, and orange, like a fire. Bobby would allow himself to be burned by those gorgeous eyes. Soft, wavy brown hair that felt like silky heaven when he runs his fingers through them whenever they made out. Although John was shorter than him, Bobby knew that John could kick his ass no sweat. John could easily pin him down, that thought made Bobby feel hot all over. And ugly? With all these reasons, Bobby sees nothing ugly about John.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to comment ships! I will be happy to write some for y'all! But, no smut, sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	4. Warren Worthington III/Kurt Wagner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to comment ships! I will be happy to write some for y'all! But, no smut, sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

  * These two are literally living examples of opposites attract. Warren is the punk that doesn't give a flying fuck (no pun intended), whereas, Kurt is a small blue ball of sunshine. 
  * Kurt shows affection through physical means. Kissing, cuddling, etc. Warren shows affection though material. Warren LOVES to buy gifts for Kurt. Kurt never really got presents when he was part of the circus, so he treasures every single bracelet, necklace, keychain, etc.
  * Warren loves the contrast between their mutations. Dark skin melting into his light skin, swirled like chocolate mixed into vanilla. Kurts' tail is his favorite mutation. He loves how it wraps around his arm or waist when they are together and how playing with the spade-tip could make Kurt blush so beautifully. Kurt loves Warren's wings in turn. He loves how he can play with the soft, downy feathers whenever they cuddle and how the light brushes against his arm or waist could drive him insane when the made out. Of course, he missed the soft white wings that gave Warren his namesake Angel, but those metal wings were fine as fuck. Kurt loves how they glint dangerously and beautifully in the lights. They are smooth, sharp, and gorgeous, much like Warren himself. 
  * Going from Angel to Archangel was one of the most complex things in Warren's life. He, with his metal wings, saw a figure that God cast out like Lucifer himself. Kurt takes it upon himself to remind Warren that he was not cast out, not broken, not evil. He reminds Warren that he proved that beauty came from the darkest of places, the ashes of his past. 



* * *

WARNING: SLIGHTLY DIRTY

  * Since Kurt is already such a dark blue, he doesn't blush darker. Warren has discovered that Kurt blushes the most beautiful Lilac. But that's not all! Hickeys, or love bites (because Kurt likes this name better), also come in various shades of lilac, baby blue, and even cotton candy pink. No one is surprised is they find a flustered Kurt with Lilac tinged cheeks and multicolored lovebites all over his neck, jaw, and collarbone. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to comment ships! I will be happy to write some for y'all! But, no smut, sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to comment ships! I will be happy to write some for y'all! But, no smut, sorry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
